Keeping Control
by MelissaMachine5000
Summary: "To be honest, I have no idea what's going on. We're stuck inside a video game due to some unnatural force and I refuse to lose control of this situation. Keeping control is the only way to survive."
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping Control**

**Hey guys! I got really lazy on Up in Flames so I decided to post this instead (don't worry, I will keep working on Up in Flames)! Constructive ****criticism is totally accepted, and I guess flames are too seeing as they're still reviews! :) Anyway, Dark Lord Ganondorf and Ellietastic need reviews, so r/r their stories!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Ninjas and Stuff**

"You're so lucky you got Ocarina of Time for the 3DS!" I complained to my friend Ellie as she retrieved her 3DS from her shelf. "I mean, the animation is so much better!" I pulled the wrapping off of the case and opened it and pulled the chip out. "What in the..."

"What is it? Don't tell me the game is screwed up," Ellie walked over to where I was sitting on her bed.

"No, it's just..." The chip was in perfect condition, but the label showed the logo for Twilight Princess. And I was 100% sure Twilight Princess was _not_ a 3DS game.

Ellie shrugged. "Maybe they just made Twilight Princess for the 3DS and didn't tell anybody. It's probably just a mixup. Let's try it out!"

With a doubtful frown, I put the game in her 3DS, wondering how you could put a game with motion controls on a handheld system.

A flash that should have blew up the system ignited onto the screen, causing me to drop the 3DS and cover my eyes. The whole world turned upside down and inside out, and I faintly heard the 3DS clatter to the floor before I blacked out.

I was flying. I flew over fields and mountains and oceans that I could barely see through the thick clouds that surrounded me. I wondered if I was dead.

_O heroine chosen by the goddesses. _a voice echoed all around me.

The phrase seemed disturbingly familiar. "Uh, I'm an atheist," I called out to the void.

_Use your knowledge to assist the hero on his journey._

The symbol of Nayru appeared before me, glowing blue, and floated into my chest. Instantly, a burning sensation spread throughout my body.

I opened my mouth to scream, but the noise stopped in my throat as suddenly I stopped flying and began to fall...

Water was in my ears. I sat up quickly and tilted my head to the side to get it out. I was sitting in a few inches of water from a spring. In the middle of a forest.

Slowly, I stood up. That was when I noticed, standing in front of me...

"What the heck?!" I stared at the teenager in front of me, who was staring right back with a shocked expression. He had blonde hair, pointy ears, and was wearing a green tunic. "_Link_?"

Now it was his turn to look surprised. "How do you know my name? How did you even get here?"

Ellie, groaning, pulled herself to her feet beside me. She looked at me, then Link, then back to me. "Is it just me, or are we in Twilight Princess?"

"Looks like it," I answered bleakly. I'd always fantasized about something like this happening, but never actually thought it would. And then there was the matter of getting home.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Link demanded.

Ah. Link. The guy who I, admittedly, have a crush on. (Don't look at me like that. Haven't you ever had a crush on some anime guy or a reality TV star?) He was even better looking now that I wasn't looking at him through my TV.

"Uh..." I stammered. _Make something up. Lie. _"We're... uh..."

Ellie came to my rescue. "We're from the faraway country of America and we're ninjas so we know how to do lots of cool stuff and yeah."

Ninjas? Really?

Link crossed his arms. Clearly he didn't believe our story. "That doesn't explain how you know my name."

"We came through Ordon Village and asked about you. We got a dream stating that we were supposed to help a guy in a green hat," I explained, hoping it wasn't obvious that I was making up the entire thing on the spot.

Link snorted. "What can two skinny girls do to help me?"

"Like I said before: we're ninjas!" Ellie snapped, clearly irritated with the "skinny" comment. "We can scale walls and disappear and do martial arts and stuff!"

Link rolled his eyes. "That's the second time you've said 'stuff'."

"Just take us through the first dungeon, and if we're not useful then we'll leave!" I reasoned, figuring that we must be at the point in the game where you had to go to the Forest Temple.

"Dungeon? I'm going to a temple," Link furrowed his brow.

"Temple, dungeon, whatever! Can we just get going?" I started walking towards the temple,er, dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! :) Here's the second chapter. Shoutout to everything105 for encouraging me to continue this! Check out her page as well as choegurl and ellietastic!**

**Enjoy! 3**

**Chapter 2: Legend of Zelda Logic**

After getting a key from the weird afro dude, we proceeded into the tunnel that led to the Forest Temple. My eyes adjusted to the darkness the best I could, but I still felt a little paranoid about the dark patches that the torches failed to illuminate.

A few feet behind me, Link and Ellie were chatting it up like they were best friends or something. Ellie had a crush on Link too, and she was doing a better job of being a potential girlfriend than I was. Ellie tended to be nice to strangers. I was only nice to people when they deserved to be treated nice, and so far, Link was not turning about to be the perfect guy I'd expected. Maybe that's why he doesn't talk in the game.

My pace slowed as I passed through the light of the last torch and into utter darkness. Maybe I should wait for the others, since Link has a lantern...

Something squeaked and two beady eyes peered out at me from the dark.

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed. I stumbled back and fell onto my butt. Behind me, Link busted up laughing.

"You okay, Melissa?" Ellie asked, though I could detect a hint of laughter in her voice.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY THERE WAS A RAT!" I said before I realized I was still screaming. I fell into an embarrassed silence. I'd always prided myself in being a tomboy, or at least not screaming at _rats_, for goodness sake. And here I was, shrieking like a five-year-old.

After Link killed the rat, we proceeded into a clearing, this time with Link in the front. Through the dim light filtering through the dense canopy of leaves, I could see tendrils of purple fog rising a few feet off the ground ahead. Link held his lantern a little higher and kept walking.

"Watch out for the monkey," I muttered, still nursing my injured pride.

"Huh?" Link turned to look at me, consequently not seeing the monkey run up and snatch his lantern.

And then:

"Hey, give that back!"

We started chasing the monkey, and said monkey, instead of moving slow as heck, decided to run fast. Fortunately, the fog was kept at bay. We stumbled through the dim forest until we reached the end of the clearing. Right on cue, the monkey dropped the now oil-less lantern and disappeared through the trees.

Link picked up the lantern and shook his head. "That was weird."

With that episode over, we traveled to the entrance of the Forest Temple.

"Before you go buy lantern oil from the bird thing over there, I just wanted to say it's free," I advised as a saw Link glance over at the bird's makeshift shop. It was a lie of course, but I always shoplifted oil from the bird and it only attacked you if you tried to go back to the shop later on. Which nobody did.

"No, it's not," Ellie pointed out. "There's a box over there where you put your rupees."

Really smooth, Ellie.

"Ellie's right. We shouldn't steal," Link started to walk towards the shop.

"No, wait! It's fine if we steal this one time, I mean, who comes to this shop anyway? And the bird's got a big vat of the stuff! Is one bottleful going to make a difference?" I argued. "Besides, you're probably going to need those rupees for more important things.

Don't I have such great morals?

"Well..." Link contemplated the oil. "I guess you have a point..."

The bird's eyes suddenly flashed red. "Are you thinking about stealing from my shop?" It said in an ominous voice, preening its very, very sharp beak.

I laughed nervously. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

We bought the lantern oil.

There was a spider web covering the entrance to the Forest Temple. When Link lifted his lantern to burn the web, Ellie held out an arm.

"Don't!" she cried.

Link raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"If you burn the web, the temple will catch on fire," Ellie replied in a "duh" voice. "There's got to be another way to get through this web."

I reached my hand out and touched the web. It wasn't sticky, rather it felt like plastic. "Try hitting it with your sword," I suggested.

The _sharp metal_ weapon bounced right off the web. I'll say that again. The POINTY, METAL, SHARP WEAPON was deflected by a SEEMINGLY PLASTIC, CENTIMETER THIN SPIDER WEB.

And, due to Legend of Zelda logic, the web dissolved in flames and left the tree unharmed when Link set it on fire.

"I'm beginning to think I shouldn't listen to your suggestions anymore," Link said to me as we entered the Temple.

This is going to be sooooo much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter up already? I am on a roll! :) Please take time to review and tell me what I can do better!**

**Chapter 3: Jerkface Chosen by the Gods**

As soon as we entered the building, a door slammed shut behind us. All three of us turned in surprise to see the huge, wooden door with the Deku symbol on it- just to make sure we'd heard right. I wondered if we would still be doing that during, say, the fifth dungeon like Link did in the game.

My thought were interrupted by a cackle that sounded suspiciously... baboon-like.

"Agh, not this guy," I muttered as the evil baboon guy laughed and smacked his huge, red bottom. We were in a round room with six pillars arranged in a circle. That was just about the only remarkable thing in the room.

The primate's boomerang spun towards the baba serpents hanging from the ceiling and severed their stems. The babas dropped to the ground and slithered towards us, slimy tongues flicking all over the place.

Link nimbly dodged the monsters and headed straight for the big baddy... leaving me and Ellie to fend for ourselves.

I backed up against the wall and gritted my teeth. _Don't freak out like last time. _Beside me, Ellie had, uh, disappeared.

"Ellie!" I shouted. "Ellie, where are you?!"

"No need to scream," said the air next to me.

"Who is talking?!" I said at the same volume.

"Hehe," said the voice. "I'm invisible."

I slapped the air next to me, resulting in an, "Ow! Okay, okay, I'll be visible again!"

Ellie appeared again, but before she could speak the baba serpent lashed its tongue out, as though saying, _I will not be forgotten!_

I decided to accept the fact the Ellie suddenly had the power of invisibility seeing as we were both in immediate danger of dying. _Maybe I have cool powers too. Come on, lets try for telekinesis._

I concentrated on the advancing baba serpent, picturing it floating a few feet above the ground. The monster hissed in surprise as it began to levitate. "Yes!" I cheered with a fist pump.

Ellie gaped. "Did you just..."

"Sh sh," I held up a finger and pictured something else. The baba exploded, spewing gore and baba flesh everywhere. "Well," I winced, wiping a bit of gunk off of my face. "That was a little violent."

"I'll say," Ellie grumbled. "Look, it's all in my hair!"

Link appeared to have just finished curing the baboon of its curse, and was watching it scamper away through the branches.

In the next room, a wooden grille covered the entrance to a cavern where a dozen shrieking monkeys were jumping around and rattling the bars of the grille, which was criss-crossed by chains that connected to a lock. The monkey that had stolen Link's lantern before was jumping around and shaking the bars that separated her from her companions.

Link sighed. "I guess we'll have to find a key."

"Or..." I walked over to the door. "We could just do this. Move outta the way, monkey." I grabbed the grille bars and opened the door. I mean, the door wasn't even attached to the lock! I held my hands up as the monkeys flooded out of their prison. "Critical thinking conquers even super powers!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Ellie added. "We have superpowers: I have invisibility and Melissa had tela- telli- teli..."

"Telekinesis," I corrected. "So technically we're not helpless anymore."

"Uh huh," Link barely gave us a glance as he walked through the door. He probably thought we were slightly insane or something.

The next room was one of my favorite rooms! I would have said if I'd been playing the game and not actually doing it.

A great chasm split the room in half. A tree branch stretched over the gap and the monkeys from the previous room dangled from the branch, swinging back and forth in one long chain.

"Ladies first," Link gestured to Ellie, who ran forward and jumped without hesitation. I winced as she flew threw the air and grabbed onto the monkey's hands. Impressively, she actually managed to do a flip as she landed on the other side.

"You coming?" Link asked me.

"No thanks. I think I'll stay here on solid ground where I _can't _fall to my death," I replied cheerfully, making myself comfortable on the ground.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." After he made it safely to the other side, he and Ellie walked into what I presumed was the boss room.

I rubbed my temples where a headache was beginning to grow. _I just want to go home and take a nap._ Knowing my luck, I probably wouldn't get to go home until we completed the game. Except it wasn't a game anymore. _This is real life and I can die. _

I wondered what was going on back home. Hopefully when I returned to my world we would arrive at the same time we left. It would be a little hard to explain that we ended up in a video game for two weeks.

What had that voice said before I ended up in Hyrule? Use my knowledge to assist the hero on his journey? I grinned to myself. _I know a few speed running tactics..._

I heard footsteps and turned to see the baboon from earlier running up. He veered left and ducked under some loose wood boards in the wall.

"Huh, I've never seen that before..." I stood up to follow him. I almost sat back down to nurse my growing headache, but Ellie and Link would probably get smashed or dissolved in acid if I wasn't there to guide them.

Behind the loose boards was a dark, damp tunnel and the baboon was nowhere to be seen. After stumbling through the tunnel, I emerged into the boss room. Ellie and Link were backed up against a wall, staring at the giant Baba-esque heads sticking out of a pond of poisonous water.

"How did you get in here?" Link questioned as a walked towards them.

"I took a detour. Now, in order to kill this thing you need to throw your boomerang at the explosive bug on the log which will then explode on one of the heads."

Link seemed thoroughly confused by my explanation. "How is a boomerang going to carry a big bomb insect?"

"Well you see, the wind spirit that resides in this weapon creates a small tornado around the boomerang, which allows it-"

"Okay, okay, I'll throw the stupid boomerang!" Link threw it at the bug, but since it was a boomerang both objects came spinning towards us, depositing the bug at our feet, which was beginning to flash red and spit out sparks.

"Well don't just stand there!" Ellie kicked the bug with her awesome soccer skills, sending it into the water where it harmlessly detonated. "You have to _tell _the boomerang where you want it to go," Ellie explained matter-of-factly. Link obeyed. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the thought that he'd probably have argued if _I'd_ told him to do so.

After we bombed both of the heads, they sank down into the water. Link relaxed. "Now that that's over..."

"I wouldn't be so sure," I murmured. Sure enough the water started to boil, and the two Baba heads emerged again, accompanied by a plant... thingy.

Since the explosive bugs had been knocked underwater by the plant... thingy, we had no ammo. Fortunately, the baboon from earlier conveniently appeared and began swinging across the room with the bomb bugs held in his feet.

"And he couldn't just toss the bugs down on the plants because?" Ellie questioned as Link struggled to aim correctly at the baboon.

When we finally got a hit on the plant... thingy and it slumped to the ground at our feet, an eyeball grotesquely hanging out of what I assumed to be its mouth. Link stared uncertainly at the limp creature.

"...Is it dead?"

As if on cue, the monster lifted its head and roared (somehow), spitting purple acid into the air. The three of us backed against the doorway to avoid getting holes burned in our head.

"For the love of god, you're supposed to hit the eyeball!" I explained in the voice I reserved for the stupidest people in my school. "You're making my headache worse."

After repeating the whole bomb-bug process, the monster collapsed, its eyeball vulnerable once time Link stabbed it, pinning the eye to the ground. The monster screamed (somehow) and its head jerked, effectively tearing its eyeball and removing it from the sword.

After thrashing around for a few seconds, the monster shriveled up and turned black. The first pieces of the Fused Shadow formed from the decaying carcass of the plant.

Midna appeared from Link's shadow and collected the ancient relic. Link shot us a panicked glance at her appearance.

"Don't worry, we've seen weirder things," Ellie assured him. Midna barely glanced at us as she slipped back into Link's shadow.

We all walked outside and enjoyed the sunlight. Link started walking towards Eldin Province. "Bye," he said nonchalantly.

"Where are you going?" I snapped. "You can't just leave us here!"

Ellie put a hand on my shoulder. "Just let him go. Let's go find Ordon. I want to get a hot meal and a bath before I do anything else," she glanced up at the fading light.

"Yeah. Listen to Ellie. She knows what she's doing," Link replied with a snarky grin.

Several violent ideas ran through my mind as I glared at his retreating figure, but I settled with a growl. There would be other times.

That night we crashed at Link's house. While Ellie looked for something to eat, I snagged fifty rupees from the basement. I could pay him back later. I mean, you could find rupees in this land by cutting grass! Finding fifty rupees would be no problem.

Ellie found some potatoes and boiled them. We had mashed potatoes and goat cheese for dinner. The lack of green vegetables made me cringe a little, but Ellie, who lived on cake and didn't gain an ounce, didn't even bat an eye.

"So what do you think of all this?" I questioned Ellie as we flopped onto Link's couch.

My red-headed friend grinned. "Awesome. I get to hang out with the guy of my dreams and for once I don't have to do homework."

I decided not to point out that said guy of her dreams was a complete jerk. "I really don't know what to make of all this. I seriously doubt that we just randomly traveled realities and that we ended up in a dimension where a video game is real."

Ellie turned to me. "I was really just going to go along with what's happened recently, but now you've got me curious. What do you think happened?"

"There is the extremely low possibility that the scenario I described before occurred," I began, cringing a little because I sounded like Fi," but I think that there is another very unlikely yet more liable explanation. Maybe the Twilight Princess cartridge that you bought was some sort of high-tech terrorist product that caused a freak explosion when we inserted it into your 3DS. We're probably in the hospital right now and our brain has conjured this pleasing reality in order to cope with the trauma."

Ellie digested that information before smiling slowly and shaking her head. "You are so scientific. And crazy." She flicked me on the head. "I think you've been watching too much Science Channel."

I scowled. "I haven't even watched any psychology shows on the Science Channel. I was just making an educated guess."

"Sorry, smarty-pants. By the way, I'm sorry that Link is so mean to you. I really thought he was going to be nicer..."

I scoffed. "Yeah, me too. But you know, he never really spoke in the game, so I guess we never really saw that side of him. I'm not going to enjoy helping this guy... Hero Chosen by the Gods... more like Jerkface Chosen by the Gods."

Ellie chuckled. "Hopefully we'll end up back home after we, like, beat the game or something."

"Hopefully," I agreed. There were a million possibilities as to what might happen on this adventure, assuming it was actually real. I stored it away in my mental "Deal with it Later" drawer and closed my eyes.

The fact that this situation was out of my control bothered me. It was going to be a big task to keep Ellie, Link, and I out of danger.

So I began to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again readers! :) Thanks for sticking with me this far, I know I've being kind of slow with the updates...**

**Anyway, you've probably noticed that the cover art has changed, and I give all credit to everything105 (who is awesome by the way)! Check out her deviantart profile (everything215) to see the full image! **

**Well, I think I've kept you waiting long enough. Please enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Annoying NPCs**

"I despise running... with a passion," I panted to Ellie. It was a line I had repeated many times during gym class, but now we were running for our lives in Hyrule Field. A few feet behind, some angry moblins were chasing us, machetes held high.

One of the moblins came too close and took a swing at my face. I pictured an invisible barrier protecting me. A flash of pain obscured my vision for a second, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, covering my face.

"Oh, come on!" Ellie cried. Through my fingers, I saw her wrench the machete out of the monster's hands and use it to cleave its head off. I took my hands away from my face. Fortunately, there was no blood, but my head felt like it really had been split in half by a sharp object. Time to think about that later.

Ellie grabbed my arm and started half-dragging me across the field. We were almost to the gate of Kakariko Village. Ellie vaulted over the gate in one leap. I took the less athletic path by climbing up the metal slats and jumping down to the other side, which made the pain in my head flare.

I groaned and rubbed my head. I was exhausted and in pain, and we weren't even past the second dungeon yet. A few days before, I'd been dying to get my own apartment, but right now I had no problem with staying home for the rest of my life.

We'd arrived in Kakariko just in time to see Link head off back to Ordon (most likely to get the Iron Boots). Ellie and I had been given one of the rooms in Elde Inn after we explained to Renado that we were visitors from Ordon and were going to watch after the children. After lunch, Ellie went off to play with the little kids. I had stayed behind. Even as NPCs the kids had annoyed me, so I doubted they would be any less annoying in the flesh. As of present, I was nursing my headache and debating whether or not to kill the spider that was building a web in the corner. I absolutely _hated _crawly things.

Out of habit, I pulled out my cell phone and checked my messages. No new texts. Having no service was annoying. But what would I text anyway? **Hai mom! FYI im stuck in twilight princess but ill try to be home 4 dinner. **

Ellie entered the room and flopped onto her bed. "Those kids are really annoying."

"Agreed. A word of advice: never hang out with little kids unless you're getting paid," I stuffed my phone back in my pocket. "And try to keep them out of the street. Tomorrow afternoon I'll help you deal with them."

"Okay, twerps, listen up," I stood in front of Talo, Malo, Beth, Luda, and Colin crossing my arms and trying to look in charge.

"Don't call them twerps!" Ellie hissed.

Talo had already caught on. "Don't even think about telling us what to do! You think a couple of strangers can just come up to us give us directions!" It was so adorable, the way he put his hands on his hips and leaned forward like he knew what he was doing.

Malo joined in with his quiet, reserved voice. "Who gave you the authority to give us orders, anyway?"

I'd been expecting this. "Renado put me in charge. And you wouldn't want to disobey him after all he's done for you, would you?"

"Yeah, so just stay on the porch and play there, okay?" Ellie smiled, the epitome of kindness whereas I was sure the kids resented me for my abrasiveness.

"Hey, what's that thing?" Talo questioned as I turned to head back inside. I felt him pluck my phone out of my pocket.

"Hey! Give that back, you little-!" I snarled and chased him off the porch. "Get back here! Didn't I _just _tell you not to go in the road?" Talo tripped and dropped my cell in the middle of the road. He scrambled to his feet and dashed into the inn, laughing the whole way.

I picked up my phone and brushed some dirt off, holding it close to my chest and feeling a bit like Gollum. "Stupid kids..."

There was a sudden rumbling noise and everything started happening really fast, like someone had set my life in 'fast forward'.

A horde of bublins on bulbos rounded the corner and galloped towards me. Instead of dodging them with ninja speed like Ellie would have, I did something smart like stand there and watch them. In a matter of seconds, they were upon me, which totally contradicted the slow-mo scene from the game.

My vision came in fractured images, like broken glass. I saw arrows being nocked. The Bublin King, glaring at me. I heard somebody scream.

Something smashed into my head, and everything dissolved.

When I dragged myself into consciousness, I could still feel the echoing impact of being carelessly tossed on the ground. I wrenched my eyes open and scrambled to my feet, only to be immediately pushed back down again.

As I tumbled to the ground, I saw a bublin glaring a challenge at me with beady red eyes. _Don't try anything, or the club comes out_. There were five bublins surrounding me, and behind the one that had pushed me I could see the Bublin King's retreating figure as he galloped towards the Eldin Bridge. I was on the opposite side of the bridge from the field where Link would fight the Bublin King to protect Colin.

Well, this time it would be to protect me, since I'd had to go screw everything up and get caught. The whole _point _of keeping the kids out of the street was to protect them from getting captured, and here I was, stuck in a ring of bublins, suffering from a twisted form of hypocrisy.

"Hey," I called to one of the bublins. "You smell like a hobo that marinated in garlic and subsequently died in a sewer."

It turned around, its eyes squinty and angry. "What did you say?" Its voice was low and raspy.

"Um... let me think," I tapped my chin. "Your mom."

With an angry growl, it ran towards me along with a couple of other bublins. I let out a laugh and used my telekinesis to throw them through the air and into the chasm under the bridge.

"Seriously, why would you guys even be offended?" I wondered aloud. "I thought you spawned out of toxic waste or something. Hm... or maybe Kermit the Frog and the Elephant Man-"

I let out a sudden strangled noise as my arm was twisted behind my back. I felt the menacing breath of a bublin on my shoulder. "Don't you dare move or I'll rip your arm out, _brat_," the monster hissed, wrenching my arm hard enough to make black spots swim across my vision. I tried to push it back with my mind, but it jerked my arm and I let out a little whimper of pain and stopped.

"Ow..." I moaned. "I'm sorry... _stop!_"

The bublin pushed me roughly into the dirt and stepped past me. I heard a hiss of metal and the ground vibrated as a body hit the dirt. A shadow fell across the ground. I braced myself for more pain, feeling confused.

"Are... you okay?" It was Link.

"Meh," I muttered, still on the ground.

"...Are you going to get up...?" his boot scraped the ground awkwardly.

"I'm fine. I am really okay. I'll get up really soon, I promise," I babbled, staring at the dirt. Then I spotted a bug crawling inches from my eye. "EW!" I jerked myself into a sitting position. I brushed my hair out of my face, trying to collect myself. "Yeah, why don't we get going?"

"You're shaking."

"I-I'm probably just cold," I assured the green-clad hero, stumbling to my feet. He grabbed my arm to steady me, and for once his blue eyes were kind. A warmth bloomed in my cheeks, and I quickly looked away.

Link cleared his throat. "Let's get back to the village before it gets dark."

As we walked across the field, I wondered what his true personality was like because in the game, his actions reflected the personality of the player.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! As you can see there's a new chapter today! I just wanted to thank everybody who has reviewed for their support.**

**I'm going to try to update one of my stories every Wednesday, so make sure to follow me!**

**Enjoy! ;3**

**Chapter 5: Women Always Get Their Way**

Ellie and I made pancakes through a frustrating and tiring process that involved a search for sugar, heating up rocks and the metal rim of a broken bucket. Nonetheless, the kids enjoyed them, even though there was no syrup.

After breakfast I caught Link heading toward Death Mountain.

"Hey!" I called. "Where are you going?" Judging by the guilty expression he sported, I could tell Renado had already advised him against going up the mountain.

He quickly straightened up. "I'm going to Death Mountain to talk to the Gorons and find- I'm just going to talk to the Gorons."

I noted that he almost said something else. _That's right, he doesn't know that I know about the Fused Shadows._ "Don't worry about that," I assured him. "I can go talk to the Gorons. You ought to go get rid of the rest of the twilight clouds over in Lanayru Province."

Link's brow wrinkled. "I don't think you should handle the Gorons. It might not be safe because you're a..." he trailed off, but his point was clear.

I sighed and shook my head. "Being sexist again? I told you, don't worry about it. I'm only going to negotiate with them." His doubtful expression left me wondering if he knew I was lying, so I continued. "Think of it this way. If I win this argument with you, that will prove I'm a good negotiator and you'll let me and Ellie go to Death Mountain."

"It's not even about that-"

"Of course, it's not like I even need your permission," I cut him off. "What could you even do to stop me? I could go right now if I wanted to."

The blonde seemed really confused by now. "Well..." It was rather amusing, messing with his brain like this. I felt powerful, and in control.

And then he picked me up by my waist and started carrying me back towards the inn.

"Hey!" I cried, heat rising in my cheeks. "Put me down! I've got sharp nails and I'm not afraid to use them!" Despite my threats, I kept my struggling to a minimum because it was actually kind of enjoyable, how he was carrying me...

Until he dumped my unceremoniously on the deck in front of the inn and crossed his muscular arms. "There's no way you're going up that mountain. I won't hesitate to stop you if it means preserving your life."

While I was trying to choose a sarcastic remark from my expansive mental arsenal, Ellie stepped out of the inn and observed the scene. "Did I miss something?"

"You and Melissa are _not _going up Death Mountain. Especially not alone," Link informed my friend sternly. I observed that his stern look was kind of sexy.

_Shut up, _I told myself. _Boys never pay attention to you anyway._

Ellie shrugged. "Okay! Sounds good!"

"Or," I interjected, standing up, "You could go clear up the rest of the Twilight over in the Lanayru area _like I said before_ and Ellie and I could deal with the Gorons!"

Link shook his head obstinately.

"Ohh." Ellie raised her eyebrows as though she'd come to an important conclusion. "It's okay, Link! We'll make sure to get the Fused Shadow while we're there!'

There was a moment of silence. I looked up at the sky and counted to ten. "Ellie," I muttered through my teeth, "We weren't supposed to know that..."

Midna appeared, her form dark and hazy in the sunlight. "How do you know about that?" She rounded on Link. "You didn't tell them, did you?!"

"Of course not!" Link retorted and turned an accusing eye on me. "Well?"

Suddenly I had an idea as to how to get both of them off my back. I ignored Link and turned to Midna. "You're being such a _royal _pain right now." The sentence was a little random, but it had the desired effect. If Midna hadn't been a shadow, I'm pretty sure she would've paled visibly.

"_What did you say_?" she hissed at me.

I let a slight smirk slip onto my face. "All I'm saying is that you need to stop acting like a _princess._"

"We need to talk." To Midna's credit, her voice remained level. She led me across the street where Link and Ellie couldn't hear us. "How much do you know?!"

"I know that you're the princess of the Twili. I know your true motives for getting the Fused Shadows. I know you've been cursed." Before she could say anything, I added, "I'll keep quiet. All I ask is that you cover for Ellie and I so that Link doesn't know that we know. We only know about the Fused Shadows because you told us and forgot about it. You will keep Link from asking any more questions. Is that clear?"

Midna glared at me. It was clear that she wasn't used to taking orders. "I understand. I guess I have no choice but to go along with it. But heed me well..." she drifted closer, glaring at me with her amber eyes. "I'll get you back for this, just like I'll get my revenge on Zant. I don't appreciate being manipulated."

Midna left me standing there, thinking about how Zant ended up getting killed later on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry about the delay, but here is the chapter! (its kinda short tho :/). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy as always:**

**Chapter 6: That Was Easy**

"This entire area is in need of a vacuum." I glared at the swirling cloud of dust that seemed to follow the lower half of my body wherever I went. My beat-up Converse were already beginning to look more reddish-brown than gray.

"Ew, I know," Ellie agreed, adjusting her ponytail. "And I hate how hot it is. Soon I'm gonna be all sweaty and I don't have a decent change of clothes since everybody in this frickin place has no sense of style!"

I nodded emphatically as we continued up the road to Death Mountain. Midna had convinced Link to let us climb Death Mountain, so after making Link buy the Hylian Shield, Ellie and I began to walk up the sloping path. Eventually we came to an overhang that was supported by some rusty metal beams and climbed the cargo netting to reach the top.

"Ah! No humans allowed!" a gruff voice rumbled. A Goron stood at the top of the incline, glaring down at us with beady eyes. "These lands ahead belong to the Goron tribe! The elder said no humans may pass!"

"Well, your elder has another thing coming," Ellie responded.

The Goron decided this was a convenient time to roll over us instead of talking like a civilized being.

Ellie grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the way.

"Ellie," I pulled my arm free as the Goron rolled harmlessly past, "I have my own feet you kn-" I looked around and failed to spot my fiery-headed friend. "Ellie?"

"Right here, came a disembodied voice from my right. "I turned invisible again."

I sighed. That would take some getting used to.

Invisible Ellie grabbed my hand, making me disappear too. "What do you say we go invisible on this crap?"

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled.

In this manner we passed through the Goron defenses unnoticed. Thanks to my knowledge of the secret passage that led to an elevator, we were able to reach the top of the mountain without jumping on any Gorons' backs.

As the elevator rumbled upwards, we heard shouts of surprise.

"Who has activated our elevator? It has been blocked off after Patriarch Darbus-"

"Quiet!" another Goron interrupted. "We do not speak of our Patriarch's state in the open."

When the elevator reached the top, I noticed two Gorons blocking the entrance to the mines. That wouldn't do. I contemplated how to get the Gorons to move, mentally scrolling through the list of ideas I'd produced a few nights before.

Once I'd decided on a plan, I whispered some instructions to Ellie. We walked to the center of the room, on top of the sumo wrestling platform, and I used my telekinesis to create a whirlwind of dust. This brought the attention of the Gorons to our location, some of them crying out in surprise and fright. I guessed the dust was useful for something, after all. Not that it was necessary, but I couldn't help but add a little flair to my plan.

When the dust whirlwind reached a translucent state, Ellie let go of my hand, making us both visible again. I let the dust settle. A squat, elderly Goron with expressive eyes stepped forward, eyeing us with reasonable suspicion.

"Who are you, and how have you come to this place?" the Goron questioned. Clearly, he was the leader. What was his name again? Ah- Gor Coron. Right.

Ellie drew herself up to her full height. "Why, I am none other than the Goddess Din." With her fiery red hair and tall, lithe frame, she certainly looked the part.

"And the Goddess Nayru," I added. I had nothing going for me except for my wits and half-Asian features.

"Blasphemy!"

"Impostors!"

I flinched a little at the Goron's disbelieving cries. Ellie remained tall and unfazed.

"Silence!" she barked. I caused some of the loose rocks around the room to rattle for effect. The room fell silent once again. "Have you all grown so foolish that you cannot recognize your patron goddess?"

I smiled inwardly at Ellie's superb acting.

"Lies!" one of the smarter Gorons cried. "Both of you look nothing like the Golden Goddesses! At most you must be cheap conjurers, amateurs attempting to scare us!"

Ellie stared at him with burning hazel eyes. I made the ground under the Goron's feet sink a little, earthbender style. He cried out as he jolted down a few feet.

"Your disrespect has lowered you amongst your brothers," Ellie announced. "Goddesses can change their appearance whenever they want, ignorant fool!" Most of the other Gorons were cowering a bit by this point.

Gor Coron approached us, his head slightly bowed. "I apologize for the disrespect you have received. Dango will be punished accordingly." He must've been referring to the Goron was currently trying to climb out of the pit I'd gotten him into. "Is there anything... er, can I... do you need...?" Gor Coron stumbled over his words.

"We need access into the mines," Ellie explained. The two Gorons guarding the entrance nearly tripped in their haste to clear the entrance. Ellie gave a smug three-fingered wave as we strode into the mines.

As my best friend and I traveled down the stuffy hallway leading to the mines, stifling our laughter, I wished we had one of those 'That Was Easy' buttons. It would've been perfect for the moment.

**And there's the chapter :P. Even though it was short I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Also, I just wanted to say that I feel like I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, but then I realized that I shouldn't be writing for the reviews. I just want all of you to enjoy what I write, regardless of reviews. Seeing as this story has over 500 views, I'm happy to know that people are interested. If there's anything I can do to make this reading experience more enjoyable, feel free to tell me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
